Multiple Intelligence Obstacle Course
The Multiple Intelligence Obstacle Course is a recurring universal challenge on Canada's Smartest Person. It is the first universal challenge ever introduced and the tenth challenge ever introduced. 2012 Special The Multiple Intelligence Obstacle Course was the sole universal challenge and the tenth and final challenge overall. Gerry Dee explained the instructions to the final two contestants, Peter Dyakowski and Laura Suen, and that the winner of the challenge would be crowned Canada's Smartest Person. First, as a test of physical intelligence, the contestants would have to walk across a balance beam while getting through a gap midway without falling off. Then, as a test of visual intelligence, the contestants would have to appropriately place twenty small blocks of varying shapes into ten differently-shaped slots of a giant cube. Then, as a test of logical intelligence, the contestants would have to correctly solve two equations on a chalkboard and then correctly add the two solutions together to produce a final answer. They could only proceed further after receiving approval of their answers by Gerry. Then, as a test of musical intelligence, the contestants would have to listen to a sequence of notes through headphones and then play the notes back in the same order by pressing buttons. Then, as a test of linguistic intelligence, the contestants would have to form ten words from sixteen letters. Finally, the winning contestant would have to squeeze the horn at the centre of the stage in order to signal the end of the challenge and be crowned Canada's Smartest Person. The viewers were unable to play along with the contestants on the Canada's Smartest Person app. On his first attempt at the physical section, Peter failed because he touched and knocked off the top bar of the gap and had to reset the bar and restart from the beginning as a result. Laura, however, succeeded on her first attempt and thus obtained a head start at the visual section. On his second attempt at the physical section, Peter failed again, having knocked off both the top and bottom bars of the gap. As he was resetting the bars, Laura correctly filled a slot at the visual section. Though Peter got through the gap on his third attempt at the physical section, he still failed because his left foot slid off of the balance beam and touched the floor before he reached the end of it. Peter failed at the physical section for the fourth time as Laura correctly filled another slot at the visual section. Peter barely succeeded on his fifth attempt at the physical section and proceeded to the visual section. Laura succeeded in filling another two slots at the visual section before Peter could fill his first. Peter filled his first slot as Laura filled her fifth. As Peter filled his fourth slot, Laura filled her last and proceeded to the logical section. The two equations at the logical section were (√144X12-124+(25X12))/20+426=A and 9X3^4/9+2755-1974+538=B. On her first and second attempts at the logical section, Laura incorrectly produced 1861 and 1841 as her final answer, respectively. Peter filled his last slot at the visual section and proceeded to the logical section. Laura incorrectly produced 1741 as her final answer on her third attempt at the logical section. Even though Laura wrote '1841' outside of the final answer box after erasing '1741' from it and had no intent to produce her final answer at that moment, Gerry still passed by and informed her that the former number is incorrect. Because a vibrating noise was made after he told her this, Laura was considered to have made four attempts by that point instead of three; however, the number of attempts a contestant made had no relevance to the logical section of the challenge nor the challenge in its entirety. Peter produced an incorrect final answer that began with '18' on his first attempt, though it is unknown what the full number was. On her fifth attempt, Laura incorrectly produced 1985 as her final answer. As Peter was performing long addition on the side, Gerry passed by and said, "that's wrong." Because no vibrating noise was made after he said that, Peter was still considered to have made one attempt by that point instead of two. After finishing his long addition, Peter correctly produced 1842 on his second attempt and proceeded to the musical section. The eight sequences at the musical section were do, do-mi, do-mi-sol, do-mi-sol-si, do-mi-sol-si-do*, do-mi-sol-si-do*-si, do-mi-sol-si-do*-si-la, and do-mi-sol-si-do*-si-la-sol.An asterisk signifies that the given musical note was an octave higher than the same musical note without an asterisk. As Peter placed his headphones on at the musical section, Laura produced an unknown incorrect final answer on her sixth attempt at the logical section. As Peter was attempting to play back the fourth sequence at the musical section, Laura incorrectly produced 2146 as her final answer on her seventh attempt at the logical section. Around 25 seconds later, Peter correctly played back the eighth sequence at the musical section and proceeded to the linguistic section. The sixteen letters to make ten words from at the linguistic section were O, A, A, N, E, T, R, I, I, H, K, R, I, F, L, and V. In the order that he wrote them in, Peter's ten words were 'ran', 'rain', 'tear', 'tie', 'hit', 'kin', 'tan', 'heat', 'train', and 'tea'. Upon completion, Peter squeezed the horn, finishing the challenge and being declared Canada's Smartest Person. Laura stopped at the logical section.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8ofUJ_9e18&t=6681s Summary of Results Notes References Category:2012 Special Category:Challenges